


Good Morning Starshine

by Highvoltagekat



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, blood mention, vaguely implied magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highvoltagekat/pseuds/Highvoltagekat
Summary: "The Earth says hello." Loren was hated by the locker room, and he hated them back. But one mysteriously silent man had peaked his interest. (Originally written in 2019 while Chikara was still active.)
Relationships: The Whisper/Loren Armitage
Kudos: 1





	Good Morning Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a deep love for Chikara despite the bad things that came out about the owner last year during the #SpeakingOut movement. Me posting this does not condone any of the past mistakes made by the company. I simply love the wrestlers and wish to share an older fic I made.

Loren considered himself a tough guy. He took no shit from anyone, whether it be in person or on Twitter. All of his social media followers had been threatened with getting their teeth knocked at least once. Most of those at the Factory had felt his short temper and silver tongue.

Loren was either hated or feared, and he was content with that. Not many other in the locker room could say the same, save for one man.

'One incredibly handsome man,' Loren thought.

The Whisper.

While Loren walking into a room usually elicited a groan of annoyance, The Whisper walking into a room caused all conversations to stop. Hell, the air itself would cease flow as soon as he beckoned a finger to his lips. It was creepy, downright odd, and yet Loren still found himself incredibly attracted to the blue-haired enigma.

After being shunned from yet another locker room conversation, Loren decided that tonight would be the night he finally sought out the object of his attraction. He checked every corner, every nook and cranny of the Wrestle Factory, hoping to find where The Whisper could be hiding.

Leaving no stone unturned, it was a good 20 minutes before Loren finally gave up his search. Pouting and pulling his car keys from his pocket, Loren made his way out to the alleyway. He hated not getting his way, but his patience was wearing thin.

"Unbelievable... it should not be this hard to find him..."

"Find who?" A chilling breeze suddenly swept through the air.

Loren jumped, his keys hitting the ground with a 'KLANG.' He spun on his heels, expecting some vagrant trying to rob him, only to be met with the darkened eyes of The Whisper. Those deep, steely eyes stared into the very pit of his soul, with no recognizable emotion whatsoever.

"Good grief, you scared me!" With a huff, Loren crossed his arms over his chest. He realized how oddly close The Whisper was to him, and he subconsciously took a step backwards. The other man, however, simply inched closer, maintaining the same close proximity as before.

"H-how did you manage to sneak up on me like that? I didn't hear you at all..." The stutter was subconscious as well, the subtle anxiety of the situation creeping itself into Loren's senses. Even while puffing his chest out in a display of authority, the goosebumps scattered on his skin was a dead giveaway to his cracking demeanor.

Lifting a finger to his lips, The Whisper winked and let out a quiet 'shh', "Well, it's in my name, isn't it?" He let his finger linger on his lips longer than normal, gently sliding it along down his lower lip and through the air before landing on Loren's chest, "You've been looking for me, yes?"

"And what if I was? How did you know that, anyway?" A rush of coldness seemed to emanate from the digit touching his chest, causing Loren to shiver. This situation was certainly creepy, and most people would have decked this dude and called the cops by now; Loren felt compelled to stay. It was a tad arousing, in a menacing sort of way.

"I hear things, my dear. Many things," The Whisper retracted his touch, but never losing eye contact with his smaller companion, "What is it you're looking for? Do you want to ask me something, perhaps?" It was less of a question and more of a statement; one omnipresent in nature, like he knew what this was all about and could barely hide his excitement to let it out.

Loren's breath hitched in his throat, suddenly feeling like a caged animal. His gaze dropped to the ground; he did not want to look at The Whisper directly. A small wave of relief came over him when he realized he could pick up his keys, making one swift motion by snatching them up and standing upright once more. The relief did not last long as his jaw was caught unceremoniously between The Whisper's fingers. His hips fell back against his car, with Whisper's other hand settling against the waistband of his pants. Loren could smell something vaguely metallic, and he wasn't sure if it was caused by the blood rushing to his face or Whisper's surprisingly frigid breath.

"I know what you're looking for," Whisper closed the gap between their lips, and Loren felt like his breath was sucked out of his lungs. The long fingers once on the hem of his jeans were now creeping under his shirt, moving gracefully over his hip, coming to rest on the small of his back. Loren was sure now that blood-like smell was from The Whisper; it was filling his senses, intoxicating him.

Loren was unsure of how long they had been kissing, or when tongues came into the equation, but he felt his erection straining inside his pants.

The Whisper placed his knee between his legs, gently rubbing the bulge with his thigh, causing Loren to let out a moan louder than he intended. Pulling away for the first time since this heated exchange began, Whisper placed his finger against his lips once more. He moved with such fluidity; hands undoing his pants, pulling them down, yanking down his underwear, before one hand wrapped itself around his arousal. The chill of his touch was a stark contrast to the warmth Loren was experiencing, and caused him to whimper.

"Do not make a sound, little star."

Whisper's free hand tangled itself into Loren's hair. With a swift tug he exposed his neck before leaning down and grazing the skin with his teeth. Loren's breath hitched in his throat, stopping what would have been a moan from escaping. Whisper's teeth bore into his flesh, and Loren felt liquid run down to his clavicle. Whether it was blood or saliva he didn't know, but it was warm as it soaked into the material of his shirt.

The strokes around his cock quickened, and Loren's legs felt like goo under him. His neck ached, yet every pulse of pain went straight down to his nether regions. Whisper had turned his body into putty, molding him with a skilled touch. Loren couldn't even imagine what he looked like right now, pressed against his car, eyes rolled back into his head, 'you are such a slut, so dirty, so classless...'

Whisper withdrew his mouth, and the street lights around them reflected the blood staining his lips. Something about the smirk he carried made Loren quake, his grip against the car tightening as he felt his climax drawing closer. He knew the look on his face right now was one of desperation, and he knew Whisper must have liked it.

The hand previously gripping his hair was cupping his chin once again, a thumb gently rubbing Loren's lip. It would have been comforting save for the tightness of the hold against his jawbone, but it forced his gaze forward to continue to look at his captor.

Seconds felt like minutes as their eyes stayed locked, and the swelling feeling in Loren's stomach kept increasing. He was practically panting at this point, hips raised from against the car, silently begging for a release.

"Are you going to cum for me, slut?" It was barely audible, but it dripped into Loren's ears like honey.

Loren nodded fervently. A gasp trickled out of his throat, and The Whisper's expressed changed rather abruptly. He slapped Loren before wrapping his hand around his throat, silencing any further sounds that would try to escape, "Hush, whore."

There was a ringing in Loren's ears from the stranglehold put upon him, his lungs straining from the lack of breath. Any normal person's fight or flight response would be kicking in right now, but all he could feel was the wave of an orgasm enveloping him. His vision blurred, partly from his lack of oxygen and partly from the euphoria of his climax.

Whisper finally released his hold as Loren finished cumming, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste his trophy. Loren collapsed, his back sliding down the car as he sat on the pavement. Cum had landed on his shirt and contrasted starkly with the bloodstains already there. His mind was full of static, his head waning to the side each time he blinked. He could make out when Whisper leaned down in front of him, that same satisfied smirk strewn across his face.

Whisper stroked Loren's cheek softly, almost bemused that the man leaned into the touch like a cat seeking affection, "You're going to be a fun one."

Loren's brain barely processed the statement, yet it still made him smile weakly before he finally lulled into unconsciousness. His limbs were limp, and it was easy for Whisper to redress his lower half before hoisting the smaller man up into his arms.

Everything had worked out so perfectly. No one liked Loren anyway, no one would notice the bite marks or bruises; no one would care that he would be absent from class for long periods of time. Loren was the perfect new play thing, and Whisper had claimed him without a hitch.

"You're all mine now, little star."

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended to make a few follow ups to this but that never culminated, so that’s why the ending is so open ended.


End file.
